Whoa I'm in Final Fantasy 8
by Kai Wolf
Summary: What happens when you beat the game? It just ends right? Well it doesn't for a boy named Alex. Some how he ends up in the World of Final Fantasy 8. What's going to happen to him? Please review if you read this. It is my first story.
1. The big change in my life

This is my first fan fiction, so please write your review of the story. I do not own Final Fantasy 8, but only the characters that I make up.

  
  


Whoa.... I'm the Final Fantasy 8.

Chapter 1: The big change in my life.

  
  


" All right! Take that Ultmecia!" I'm very close to defeating Ultmecia and beating the game. One more attack from Eden should finish her off. I quickly picked him and waited for the GF power bar to hit zero. Eden's attack hit her dead center. She fell like there was no tomorrow, well in her case there isn't going to be a tomorrow.

" YES!!" It was about time that I beat the game, after playing it for about 4 weeks straight. Ok, here comes the ending scenes. Wow! Cool ending.

' THE END' It reads on the screen before going blank. I want to play this again, it was so much fun.

"BEEP!" I pause as I am about to push the power button.

" Hey, what's this about? I thought the game was over?" I say, as I look at the tv screen. Words start to appeared on the screen as an angry and evil female voice reads them out loud.

" Do you think you can defeat me, Ultmecia, that easily. Ha! With the rest of my powers I curse you, Alex Wolf, to this world forever. This is only the beginning for you, but the end of me. Some day in the future a new and more powerful sorceress will raise up in my place to take revenge on you. HA! HA! HA!"

" This must be a joke or something.... but then how did she know my name?" I said out load in disbelief. Three questions ran through my mind. One: How did Ultmecia know my name? Two: What did she mean by a new Sorceress will raise up in her place to take revenge on me? The last question confused me. What world did she curse me to? As if she read my mind a huge vortex appeared in front of me and I fell in to it. It seemed as if I was flying through space and time. All around me was black except for this bright light at the other end of the vortex, where I was being taking to. I got hurled out of the vortex and ended up being 10 feet above the ground.

" Ah...." I screamed, as I fell to the ground.

"CRACK" Err... I held my right shoulder as extreme pain shot through it. Why did that huge rock have to be right under me? I angrily said to myself. I looked around to see where I was. It seemed that I was on a beach of some sort.

"Oh boy...." I said as I stood up and looked at the light house that was west of me. I know this place, but it can't be. It's... It's Edna's house. That only means one thing, I'm in the world of Final Fantasy 8. I fell unconscious from, One: shock and Two: from loss of blood coming from a huge gash in my shoulder.

  
  


*** Squall's Prov. *** 

  
  


Ok..... So there's another long line for the hot dogs. I've been at Balamb Garden for about 5 years and I hardly get any hot dogs. There is ether a long line or Zell might have eaten them all, but that's not possible or is it? Well, I guess I'll have a tuna fish sandwich instead. I got into the other line, which only contained five people.

" Yes! What would you like today Mr. Leonhart? Oh, I hate when they call me that.

" You can call me Squall, you know. Um.... I would like to have a tuna fish sandwich with a chocolate milk, please." I put a please in there just to make the lunch lady happy that I was polite.

" Ok Squall, that will be 5 gils." She said , as she handed me my lunch. I handed her the money and took my lunch. I walked to the back of the cafeteria and sat at a table in the far right corner. As I started to eat my lunch, I heard foot steps walking towards me.

" May I sit here?" Huh?

" .... Yes!" It took about 10 seconds to realize that it was Rinoa. She sta down in a chair across from me. I looked up and noticed that she was eating a hot dog. How did Rinoa get one?

" How did you get a hot dog?" I asked her. I was confused because Rinoa has the same classes as me; and by the time I get to the cafeteria, the hot dog line has at least 20 to 30 people in it.

" Oh I cheat to get here before every body else." Cheat?

" What do you mean by cheat?" I asked her, still confused.

" I use my sorceress powers to teleport here." She replayed. 

" Oh." We finished our lunch and I got up tp through my trash out when the intercom came on.

" This is Headmaster Cid, will Squall and Rinoa report to the Infirmary. Thank you." Hmm... I wonder what that was all about. I through away my trash and waited for Rinoa.

" Okay squall, come on. We need to get to the Infirmary." She said with a smile and a ' you better move faster or we'll be in trouble' voice. We walked fast to the Infirmary. As we walked in I could see Headmaster Cid and Dr. Kndowaki talking.

" You wanted to see us." I said, as we saluted him.

" Yes. You know my wife, Edea?" 

" Yes sir." We both replayed. 

" Edea found an injured guy on the beach near her house, and wants Dr. Kndowaki to treat him. I want you two to go pick him up. Take the Ragnarok and a stretcher, for he's unconscious." Cid explained to us.

" Yes sir." We said before leaving.

The ride wasn't long, it only took 20 minutes. Rinoa and I got out of the Ragnarok and knocked on Edea's door. The door opened and she walked outside.

" Well hello there Squall, Rinoa!"

" Hello Mrs. Kramer!" 

" Hi!" I replayed with a smile.

" The guy is down here." Edea said, as she lead us along a path. From were I was on the path, I could see that the guy was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

" Well here he is."

" Thank you Edea. We'll get him back to Balamb Garden now." I put down the stretcher, that I was carry, next to him. Rinoa and I lifted him on to it and carried him up to the Ragnarok. We said our good byes and took off. 

" Squall?"

" Yes?"

" Did you notice something weird about that guy?"

" Why do you ask?"

" Well, look at him. He looks identical to you, as if you both were twins. The only difference is that you have a scare and he doesn't, plus the way he dresses." I looked at the guy. She's right.

" I'll ask him when he wakes up." And if possible maybe Laguna.

  
  
  
  


Cliff Hanger!!

  
  


Please review and if you have any suggests about the story. 

  
  



	2. Becoming a member of Balamb Garden

This is my first fan fiction, so please write your reviews of the story. I do not own Final Fantasy 8, but only the characters that I make up. 

I am so sorry that I hadn't posted this chapter sooner but my sister kept using the computer.

  


Whoa.... I'm the Final Fantasy 8.

Chapter 2: Becoming a member of Balamb Garden.

  
  


" Ugh..." I woke up as sunlight shown into my face. Does sand feel like a bed? I jerked my eyes open to notice that I was in a small room that looked like the.... Infirmary? A sat up and swigged my legs over the side of the bed. 

" Hey, someone treated my wound." I said loudly as I noticed my shoulder bandaged. " And where's my shirt?" I said even louder also noticing that too. A lady came running in to see what the nosie was about, a doctor by the looks of her. 

" So, you are awake." She said seeing me up.

" Yes I am, and if you don't mind can I have a shirt, please?"

" Uh... Yes, yes. Wait here, I'll go get you one." She quickly walked out of the room and I stood up to look out the window. Wow! I'm actually in Final Fantasy 8, but at which garden?

" Here you go." I turned around and took the white t-shirt. 

" Thank you! By the way who are you?" I asked while putting on the shirt.

" I'm Dr. Kndowaki, and if you don't mind, can I ask you some questions?"

" Yes." Dr. Kndowaki? That seems familiar. Oh yeah, she's the doctor in charge of the Balamb Garden's Infirmary. So I'm in Balamb Garden then, cool!

" First of all, what is your name?" She asked.

" My name is Alex Wolf." She looked confused, but shrugged it off.

" Second, what is your birth date and how old are you."Hmm... My birth date.

" Well first, can you tell me what the date is?" I asked.

" It's October 8 and the year's 2005."

" 2005?" I asked dumb founded.

" Yes." Wow! When I left my world it was October 7, 2002. I was only 14 then, but here I'm suppose to be 17. This is just to much.

" My birth date is October 16, 1987, and I'm 17 going on 18." 

" Last, Where are you from?" Where I'm from? Oh boy, now that's a problem. Well, I can't say I'm from Ware, Massachusetts, US, or they'll think I'm crazy. I could say that I'm an orphan, yeah that will work.

" I'm an orphan, mama." It's true you know. I'll have to be an orphan because I have no family in this world at least. I looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall next to the door. 9:00 am it read. I wonder...

" Dr. Kndowaki! Do you know if Headmaster Cid is in his office yet? Being a Saturday and all."

" Why?"

" Since I'm here, I want to ask him if I can be a student here." I replayed. 

" Oh..." She looked up at the clock. " Cid should be in his office by now. He's on the 3rd floor, I'll call the Headmaster to let him know you'll be stopping by." I said thank you and left the Infirmary. 

I walked into a brightly lit hallway full of Garden students and Seeds. Since I know where every thing was in Balamb Garden, I knew where Cid's office was and how to get there. As I walked down the hallway toward where I knew the was an elevator, passing students started to steer at me.

" Hi Squall!" A female student said as she walked toward me " Wow! You changed the way you dress, amazing! Hey, Didn't you have a scare?" She asked me.

" I'm sorry, but I'm not Squall." I said to the student as I continued walking. She just stood there with a puzzled look. I ran up some stairs to get to the elevator. I stepped inside and pushed the button for the third floor. The elevator reached the top and the door slid open to reveal Headmaster Cid waiting for me.

" Hello! You must be Alex? Dr. Kndowaki told me you'll be up." He greeted with a smile. I stepped out of the elevator.

" Yes, Sir."

"Amazing! They look identical." He said in a whisper, I barley heard him, as he walked around me and stopped where he was first standing.

" Follow me. We'll talk in my office. He said as he turned around and walked through these huge wooden double doors.

" Please have a seat." Cid motioned to a chair that was in front of a small desk. The desk had a computer and a phone on it. He sat in his chair behind the desk.

" So, Alex. Dr. Kndowaki has told me that you want to become a member of Garden."

" Yes, Sir." I replayed.

" You may become a member, but..."

" Thank you, Sir." I said with a smile.

" There is a problem though, Alex. You seem to look identical to a student that is a Seed here. That is why Dr. Kndowaki asked you those questions earlier."

" Which student?" I asked confused. 

" Squall Leonhart." Cid replayed.

" I do?" I look like Squall? Probably another way that Ultimecia would have know who I was I said to myself.

" Yes, you do. Now let's get back to your enrollment, so you will be able to get your supplies today."

" Ok."

" Now! Which weapon are you going to have?"

" Well, Sir. I was planing on having a Gunblade for my main weapon, but I also wanted to have the Glove in case, for example, I was captured and I couldn't use the Gunblade then I'll have a back up weapon." I explained to him.

" That's a good idea! You can have both weapons. Now to get your supplies" He started to look through his desk draws for something. 

" Here it is!" He pulled out a check book and started to write in it.

" Here's 2,000 gils to buy the supplies that you'll need." Cid handed me the check.

" Thank you." I took the check and stood up to leave.

" Wait!" Cid said as he too stood up. " You'll need transportation and some help." He picked up his phone and pushed buttons.

* Will Squall and Zell report to my office.* The loud speaker announced, which was also

what Cid said. The phone must also be used for the loud speaker. We both sat back down and waited for the Squall and Zell to arrive. Five minutes later, the doors opened and Squall, followed by Zell, entered.

" You wanted to see us?" Squall said to Headmaster Cid as Zell and him walked over to us. I stood up and Zell stopped in his tracks.

" Whoa... Are you two related?" Zell asked confusedly because we looked like twins.

" No, we're not related." I replayed. Zell relaxed and continued walking forward, so that he was standing next to Squall.

"This is Alex Wolf. He wishes to be a member here. I want you two to help him get his supplies that he'll be needing." Cid said as he stood up and walked to the front of the desk. "Also he'll be needing a revolver and metal knuckles for weapons. Alex, when you come back see me. I'll have your schedule, dorm room, and alist of books you'll be needing. You're all dismissed." We all saluted and walked out of Cid's office.

"Alex, why do you have two weapons?" Zell asked. I explained to him why and he understood. Squall was ahead of Zell and me. So I walked faster to catch up to him.

" Where are we going to get the supplies from." I asked him when we were walking side-by-side.

" We're going to Esthar in the Ragnarok. Now stop bugging me!" He snapped a me. I started to walk slowly, so that I' would fall behind with Zell.

"Is he always like that?" I whispered to Zell as we walked.

"Sometimes, but you get used to it after awhile. I think he acts like that because he found out who his father is." He whispered back.

(Not to bore you with shopping, I'll skip to when I get back.)

-Later that day-

  
  


All during the trip back Zell and I practiced some acts, I tested out my new metal knuckles, and Zell gave me a complement saying that I am very swift. When we got back to garden it was 6pm and I was getting hungry! After buying supplies and uniforms, I still had 1,300 gils left. I bought a customized Metal Knuckle, which I had a wolf's face engraved on the top surface of both gloves and I had them be fingerless. I also had the wolf's face put on my Gunblade and holder. I got my field uniform too.

As we walked through the front gate, I remembered that Cid wanted to see me. I head up to his office; Squall followed me, he said that he needed to talk to him. Zell didn't come he had somewhere else to be. Probably to see his girlfriend, since he had in the direction of the library.

I knocked on the door. " Come in." I heard. Squall and I stepped in to Cid's office, closing the door behind us.

" I excepted you would have been back around 2 or 3pm. What took you?" He said as he glanced a the clock.

" It took us more time because I customized my weapons." I confessed.

" Well that is explainable. Here, this paper has your dorm number, schedule, and list of books. Also you need this key to get in your dorm." He haded me the paper and key and I said thank you.

" Squall would you show Alex where the dormitory is and help find his room, you might know just where it is. Oh Alex, the food here is free for students but once you become a SeeD you'll have to pay."

" Yes Sir." We both Said.

" Headmaster I need to talk with you. Alex wait outside for me." Squall said. I walked out of the office and waited. The door opened and Squall stepped out.

" About time." I said after waiting for half an hour. We rode the elevator down to the first floor in silence.

" This way." Squall said as he turned right down the opposed hallway, the Infirmary was down the other hallway but if you continued on you would come to Infirmary anyway. We passed three addition hallways that branched off for the one that we were one. The first was the Library, second was the training center, and third was the parking lot. We reached a fourth hallway. 

"This is the dormitory." He said as we turned right onto the new hallway. We entered into a huge sitting room with chairs and tables. The room was lit by lamps that hung from the walls. At the other end of the room there was a long hallway with doors an both sides. There was a stair case that went two floors up, which was on the far left corner of the room.

" What room number are you?" Squall asked. I looked at the piece of paper Cid gave me. 

" Room 41." I replayed after looking up from the paper.

" What!? Let me see that." He grabbed the paper out of my hand.

" You could have waited for me to hand it too you, but nooooo, you had to be rude." I muttered to my self. 

" I'll get him for this." Squall growled as he griped the paper tightly.

" Hey! I need that! It's going to be hard to read, if it is all crumbled up!" I yelled at him while trying to take the paper back.

He though the paper at me. " The room's on the second floor..." The he stormed of to the first floor hallway. " And I'm in room 12."

" Well he sure needs to work on is temper." I said when he was out of hearing. I picked up my Gunblade Case and bag, and walked up stairs. I walked down the second floor hallway and room 41 was the first door on the left. I put the key in the lock and walked in. Hm... Two rooms? I wonder who my roommate is? Both bedroom doors were shut. In the kitchen there was a frig, microwave, stove with cabinets above it, there was a door in the right corner of the room( I guess it's the bathroom?) And a table in the center of the room with two chairs. I walked up to the table after closing the door. There was a note on it.

3:00p.m

Hi Roommate!,

Headmaster Cid said that I'll be getting a roommate today and that I would be surprised. What ever that means? I welcome you with open arms, sorry I couldn't meet you in person right now. I have things that needed to be done and will back late tonight. We'll get to meet tomorrow morning though. Your room is on the right.

R.H.

Well that was different and who's R.H.? Well I'm going to meet them tomorrow, so right now I need to worry about eating. I walked in to my room and saw a bed, and a desk that had a chair, a lamp and an alarm clock. I put the bag I was carrying on my bed and stood the Gunblade case next to the desk. I looked at the paper as I sat in my chair.

Room:41

Schedule:

8:00a.m - 10:00a.mGunblade Training - Training Center, with Squall

10:10a.m- 11:30a.mHistory Class - Room 202, with Mrs. Historian

11:40a.m- 12:00p.mLunch

12:10p.m- 1:30p.mMagic Class - Room 209, with Mr. Mime

1:40p.m - 2:50p.mGF Class - Room 214, with Mrs. Guardian

3:00p.m - 3:30p.mCard Class - Quad, with the Queen of Cards

6:00p.m - 8:00p.m Metal Knuck Training - Training Center, with Zell

Books:

History Book:1. History of Esthar 2. History of Balamb

Magic Book:Level 1 and 2 Magic

GF Book:Every GF Known

Card Book:Every Triple Triad Cards and rules

  
  


P.S. Alex your training with Squall and Zell starts tomorrow October 09. The classes start Monday the 10th. 

Have Fun,

Headmaster Cid

  
  


Cool! I'll set the alarm for 6:00 a.m then; now to get some food.

***

I had a Steak and Cheese sandwich with 2 cups of Chocolate Milk. I dumped my tray and started walking out of the Cafeteria. I noticed an elevator next to the vending machines. I walked of to it. Hmm.. I wonder where it goes to? There was only a down button, so I pressed it. The elevator doors opened and I stepped in. The elevator had two buttons; the first one read main floor, and the other read store. I pressed the second. The elevator moved down and the doors opened up to a huge grocery store. I stepped out of the elevator and looked around. I noticed a paper on the right wall as I walked in. It read:

To All Students:

Anything that you buy here is free until you become a SeeD. At the register please show your Student ID, so that you don't have to pay. If not shown, or don't have Student ID, you must pay.

Thank You,

Store Manager

  
  


Wow! This is getting better and better. I walked around and when I that I had enough food for this week I went to the register. I showed them my ID. Cid got me it when we were waiting for Squall and Zell to arrive at his office this morning. I bought a gallon of milk, 2 loafs of white bread, a dozen of eggs, cinnamon, 6 plain bagels, and a watch. All the food was mostly for breakfast.

***

I got back to my apartment at 8:00p.m and put the food away. I put the watch on that I bought and adjusted the time. I decided to head down to the training Center to practice on some moves for 2 hours. I came up with this cool move that I'll try tomorrow. I would as so need to go closes shopping and get my books. I went to bed at 10:30p.m. I would need to get up early tomorrow.

  
  
  
  


I hoped that you liked the chapter. Please review. And I would like to thank all of you who reviewed on the last chapter and on this chapter. 

  
  



End file.
